


It's Just a Little Crush

by aphleser



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Dana's in denial, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphleser/pseuds/aphleser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is definitely over Mulder. She knows she is. Totally. Completely.<br/>Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is based on something that happened to me, but I thought it would be super sweet with a teenage Mulder and Scully. So here we go!

I am over Mulder. I am. I am. This crush has evaporated at last, and we are just good friends.

Sure, we care for each other, but we're not together, and we never will be. And I've finally got to a place where I don't analyse his every word, checking each syllable for hidden meanings.

He walks me home, but it ends there. He holds the door open for me, but that's just him being polite. As I walk he places a hand on the small of my back to guide me, but he's a touchy-feely kind of person. It's just a friend being friendly.

I've got over this annoying crush and we're back to how we were at the beginning of the year, really good friends.

We met in Chem class, because the school suggested to my parents that I move up a year. Apparently my intelligence is far beyond that of my age group, and I would fit much better in a more mature environment.

Ahab was over the moon. His Starbuck, clever enough to move up a class! Mom was supportive as ever, Melissa teased a little, but really she was proud.

So I moved up, looking far younger than the rest of the class and being particularly insecure about that. But then he waved awkwardly at me, tall, lanky Fox Mulder ("Please call me Mulder,") with floppy dark hair and a bottom lip to die for.

Maybe I'm being a little moony, but he is good-looking. Eccentric, but good-looking.

But he made me feel welcome, asking to be lab partners almost immediately. He never doubted me for my age or my gender, and that warmed me to him.

But just because he's a decent guy, doesn't mean I'm gonna date him. I don't even know how he feels about me. Sure, he flirts, outrageously sometimes, but I'm decidedly not his type. His last girlfriend was a leggy brunette, and I'm a short redhead. I'm as far from his type as is possible to be.

Now we have a few classes together, since the school council were impressed with my progress in Chemistry. We have English and Physics, and on Tuesday's I have all three classes with him.

Which is fine, because I'm over him.

I leave the bathroom, after fixing my hair and checking nothing was in my teeth, and manoeuvre my way to English.

The halls are crowded, but I have perfected the art of the elbow. I may be short, but I'm perfect rib-height, and I can make my way through the hallways fairly easily. Johnny Major didn't know what hit him last period, when I jabbed him so hard he flinched and turned around to find the culprit. But I was ten meters down the hall before he realised it was me.

I reach the class in no time, and we're all crowded around the doorway, waiting for Miss Fennel to arrive. Mulder's there, and he smiles when he sees me. I smile back.

"Ready for our weekly dramatic reading of To Kill a Mockingbird, Scully?" Even though he rarely uses my first name, from his lips my surname sounds intimate, not alienating. I nod, smile a little smile, and settle next to him to wait.

Soon Miss Fennel appears, and brings out the key. As the door opens, my classmates push and shove their ways into the room, leaving me unsteady. One kid's backpack knocks me backwards with considerable force. I stumble, and feel the terrifying swoop of panic in my stomach when I realise there's nothing to stop me hitting the floor.

Hands on my waist, large, warm hands. I'm no longer falling, and my relief is palpable. A hot flush travels all over my body when I realise who caught me.

Mulder. With his light eyes and floppy hair and sensitivity. Mulder, who just wrapped his hands intimately around my waist, and is still holding me carefully, as if I might break.

"Watch out, Scully." He looks up to glare at the person who almost K.O.ed me, but I'm too busy blushing at him.

"Thanks, Mulder." I say breathlessly. He turns back to me, and props me back upright again. His hands are so warm. I feel my heart flutter at his soft smile.

"No problem." He smiles wider, and I blush redder.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and leave some feedback if you please!


End file.
